


The Rewards of Paying Attention

by Karkalicous413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humanstuck, Kinda, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Psiioniics, and it goes hand in hand with the come eating on karkats part, not much finger sucking, psiioniic bubbles, sollux swallows, wowee thats a lot of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkalicous413/pseuds/Karkalicous413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>>Be the Irritated boy</p><p>You are the irritated boy. The irritated, neglected boy. You are also not a boy. You, are a man.</p><p>>Be the Irritated, Neglected Man.</p><p>Much better. You are now the Irritated, Neglected Man. Otherwise known as one Karkat Vantas. Why are you irritated, Karkat? One may ask, and the answer is quite simple. You are being neglected. Who’s neglecting you, Karkat? The answer to that is why you are irritated. Which is also why you’re being neglected. Which is why you’re irritated. And so on, in an endless loop of fucking piss Karkat off.</p><p>So are you going to answer the fucking questions or not douche nozzle?</p><p>((i still cant name things or do summaries))</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rewards of Paying Attention

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this for my moirails birthday in April, but i didn't really finish it, but she read it anyway, and so i finally finished it and i didn't sleep at all last night i just worked on this and im really proud of it cuz its my longest and most detailed thing and its like 7 am now and after i post this im going to sleep and so yeah.
> 
> anyway go read.

>Be the Irritated boy

You are the irritated boy. The irritated, neglected boy. You are also not a boy. You, are a man.

>Be the Irritated, Neglected Man.

Much better. You are now the Irritated, Neglected Man. Otherwise known as one Karkat Vantas. Why are you irritated, Karkat? One may ask, and the answer is quite simple. You are being neglected. Who’s neglecting you, Karkat? The answer to that is why you are irritated. Which is also why you’re being neglected. Which is why you’re irritated. And so on, in an endless loop of fucking piss Karkat off.

So are you going to answer the fucking questions or not douche nozzle?

Geez calm your tits man. Damn. Anyway. You are being neglected by none other than your fucking ass of a boyfriend, Sollux Captor. Who's more interested in his dumbass computer shit to pay attention to the fine piece of ass that is you. You mean, what kind of dumb fuck is he? Passing up a chance to bask in your glorious presence, -something many wish they even had the slightest chance to be blessed enough to have such a privilege, such an honor - to instead play around on his little computer and hack shit. Sure its one of the main reasons you two have enough money to afford the roof over your head and the food on your plate, but still. He could at least make a little time for you; and by little, you mean a lot.

 

You huff as you look up from your phone, (you were once again arguing with Egbert about how your romcoms were way better than anything Nick Cage has ever done in all his years of acting) glaring a little at the side of Sollux’s unnecessarily attractive face. Fuck him and his looks. Literally fuck him. No Karkat now is not the time to be horny. Save that for later when you’ve secured his attention. You huff again, louder, hoping that maybe this time it’ll work and he’ll ask you ‘What’s wrong KK?” in that stupidly adorable lipsy voice of his that you’ve barely heard, save for a few quick and half assed I’ll get back to you excuses. Fucking douche.

Of course you get no response, not even a twitch. You decide to be more hands on in this bitch and walk over to him, standing behind his desk chair. You nuzzle his hair and wrap your arms around his shoulders. You hear the clacking of keys slow for a second before they resume their normal fast pace. Ok. Closer. Not good, but closer. You start humming softly, and give his shoulders a light massage, you press a light kiss to his cheek. (You will never fucking admit to doing any of this mushy shit to anyone.) His fingers pause over the keys for a second, and you think you’ve finally got his attention.

Ha ha ha fuck you no.

Sollux makes a little happy sound in the back of his throat and continues his typing, Damn it. You sigh a little and continue your actions, betting just a little rougher with his shoulders and humming just a little bit more aggressively. You close your eyes and take a deep breath, at this rate you’re going to end up hurting him and possibly getting hurt yourself; by a shock of psiioniics - accidental of course. You calm as much as you can calm in this situation, which is not a lot by any means, but its enough for you to lighten your grip and soften your humming. You lean forward slightly and try to speak in your softest, nicest voice. Which again, is not much.

“Sollux, honey, why don’t you spend some time with me?”

No response. Ok. fine. Whatever. We can step this up.

“Sol, why don’t you come play a game with me. I’ll set up the xbox and you choose.” Ok so maybe that one was weak and pretty desperate. Its the best you can do, so fuck off.

“...Later...” He replied distractedly. Well at least you got a sound out of him, a whole word at that. Fuck yeah, makin’ progress. Well, you could think of one way to get his attention. You hate (not really) that you have to stoop to this level to get a moment of his time, but a mans gotta do what mans gotta do.

You slowly trail kisses up his neck, whispering in Spanish as you kissed around his ear, knowing how it drove him wild. You received a sharp intake of breath and the wonderful not sound of keys no longer being pressed. You notice his hands gripping the edge of the computer desk and smirk a little against his skin. Why didn’t you try this days ago?

“KK, what are you doing?” He asks, his voice a little strained. Probably from restraining himself from grabbing you and fucking you over the desk. Which doesn’t sound like a bad thing, you gotta admit. It’s hilarious what you speaking Spanish does to him, half of the time you’re not even saying anything arousing, the other half you’re saying the dirtiest shit you can, basically being the Spanish version of fucking Damara.

All in all its pretty always a fun experience for you to see your boyfriend get a boner from you reciting the grocery list.

“Nada~ Sol” you say using your most seductive voice, saying pointless things in Spanish to him. You heard him grunt and suddenly you’re being pulled away softly by an invisible force, gently being place a short distance away from him. You growl and angrily spout Spanish at him, not even doing it on purpose this time, you are just genuinely pissed at him for using his stupid psiioniics on you. He turns his chair around to face you, his pale face flushed bright red.

“Calm down, KK, I just need to finish these few codes and then i’m all yours.”

You huff angrily and cross your arms, a glare on your face. “You say that every fucking time and those ‘few codes’ end up taking you days to fucking finish! Days which you spend barely even interacting with me. What kind of asshole does that? I mean fuck, i’m a fucking delight to be around and you’re wasting time on the fucking computer. You’re obviously a bigger dumbass than I thought.”

Sollux sighs and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. “The only reason i’m even doing this shit is so that we can afford to live in a house instead of some shack or street corner. And actually KK, you aren’t that delightful of a person,”

>Be the computer guy who just fucked up royally.

Shit.

You done fucked up now son

You have fucked up.

You are now fucked up.

Now you have fucked up.

You get the idea. You literally fucked the hell up, like holy shit how do you fuck up this badly, you dumbass. As soon as you finish your dumbass sentence that just screwed you over without any lube, you are bombarded by curses to your name and ‘motherfucking dumbass computer’ in a mix of english and Spanish that you will never admit turned you on a little. Karkat raged and started to advance toward you, as if ready to punch the ever loving fuck out of you, before he stopped and suddenly, quietly, flipped you off and sat on the bed, his back facing away from you.

“KK?”

You get no response. You sigh slightly and climb on the bed behind him. You wrapped your long arms around him, holding him close to you and rocking the both of you side to side in a slow, hopefully calming motion. He gives no reaction, aside from the slight relaxing in his shoulders, which show that he’s not really mad at you and only doing it because he thinks you deserve it. You probably do, for the way you’ve been ignoring him these past few days. You nuzzle into his neck and place soft kisses their, murmuring apologizes and loving words into the skin. He grunts and shifts away from you a little. You let out a chuckle and use your psiioniics to turn him around in your lap, ignoring his struggling and cursing in favor of wrapping your arms around his waist and kissing all over his face. A blush creeps up his cheeks and you smile, nuzzling a red cheek. You pull back and look him in the eye, admiring how someone so angry can be so cute. You will never tell him you said that for fear of losing your dick.

>Be the not as angry anymore man.

You are once again Karkat and you want to be angry, but...that dumbass is too fucking lovable for his own fucking good ok. You open your mouth to tell him off for using his dumb powers to move you around like you’re some kind of doll, when suddenly something pops gently in front of you. The fuck? oh. Is he...? Shit. Another Soft pop. He is, fuck. goodbye anger.

Red and blue bubbles of different sizes floated around you, each one glittering in the light. You bite your lip to fight off a smile as you reach out for one, almost breaking your poker face when it popped in your hand, sending a tickling sensation through your palm. When one lands on your stomach you give up trying not to smile and give a laugh, knocking him softly and playfully on the shoulder. He smiles at you, and pops more bubbles on you, aiming for spots he knew were ticklish. Soon you were both laughing, you from the bubbles popping on you, and him from simply getting to see you like this, and laughter being infectious.

The two of you laughed between little kisses to any part of the others face, bubbles still floating around you both in a beautiful dance of red and blue, some bumping against each other and making bigger, purple ones that glittered with red and blue little flashes like a bi-colored lighting storm. You managed to catch one of the purple ones, having it not instantly burst at your touch. You cup it in your hands carefully and bring it to face level, sending a mischievous smile to Sollux before you give it a soft blow. It flies into his face, popping right on his nose, making him scrunch it up in a way you find so fucking adorable and making him give an involuntary snort of a laugh.

“Oh is that the game we’re playing? hehe,” He says, and suddenly you’re on your back with Sollux on top of you, tickiling the shit out of you. You laugh loudly and try to retaliate, only to be pinned down by hands on your wrists and a grinning psiioniic in your face.

“D’you give?” He asks. Popping a few bubbles on your stomach where your shirt rode up. You laugh and arch up a slightly.

You pant and shake your head “N-never.” He trails kisses down your neck and jaw, giving a little nips along the way.

“You sure?” he asks as he uses one hand to pin you and tugs the collar of your shirt down a little more.

You nod. “Positive...Maybe you should convince me?” What? you’re horny, ok, its been like 4 days since he’s last fucked you. Do you know have fucking long that is. A long ass time.

He smirks against your collar “What ever it takes,” He frees his other hand from your wrists above your head and slowly slides it down your body, down to your pant line. You lift your hips slightly, a signal that he needs you get your pants off now. He, of course, being the douchebag that he is, doesn’t and instead slides his hand under your shirt, gliding them over your nipples before running them back down again, making sure they slide over the most sensitive of areas. You arch slightly into his touch, and, decided that since this fucker wants to play around with getting naked, you’re gonna take matters into your own fucking hands and start unbuttoning his black and white shirt, revealing his lean, pale (almost sickly from his severe lack of sun) chest. You bite your lip, taking in the lightly defined muscle of your lover, sending him a look that says “get down here and fuck me already’’

He, however, has a different agenda and decides he wants to play with you first. He takes his piisoniics off your wrists for a second to take your shirt off, then quickly binds them again. He nips at his collar, sucking lightly and making a small hickey before he goes back to your already stiff nipples, flicking his tongue out at them and getting them wet, getting a whimper out of you when he pulls back and blows on them, the cold air forcing a pleasant shiver down your back. Once he feels he’s done all he could with them, he continues down your body, licking and biting down your stomach, swirling his tongue around your belly button. You’re breath hitches and you shoot him a half-hearted glare, he smirks up up at you and undoes your pants with his fucking teeth. Goddamn you hate him so much but he’s so good with his mouth holy shit yes.

Suddenly your pants are off and thrown into some corner of the room, (on top of the dresser) and your legs are being lifted and placed on bony shoulders. You shudder and feel sparks of energy travel up your thighs as a warm mouth presses open kisses to your hips and around where you really want them to be. You squeeze your legs around his neck gently.

“St-stop teasing, asshole.” You murmur softly, your eyes half-lidded and heavy from arousal. You gasp when he chuckles softly and suddenly your dick is warm and wet, and you buck involuntarily. His hands grip your hips and keep them down while his tongue swirls around the head of your dick, his teeth scrapping you gently in just the right way. Your mouth drops open and breathy moans leave you and Sollux starts humming around you and his hands slide to grip your ass, pushing your hips up and sliding more of you into his mouth. You curse in broken english, your words slurred and heavily accented.

His head bobs up and down, bicolor eyes looking up at you through his lashes. You groan and close your eyes, trying to move your hips in his tight hold. Fuck, you’re close. Sollux notices this, and sucks harder, hollowing out his cheeks and humming louder around you, the vibrations driving you wild. You bite your lip to stifle a shout as psiioniic energy comes and dances around your balls, a slim slick finger circling around your entrance. You release your lip and turn your head into your arm, murmuring his name and Spanish praises into the skin. He pulls back, sucking on only the tip now and rubs his tongue over it, dipping it in the slit as his finger pushes into you, a burst of energy going through your dick pleasurably. You lose it, and with a half-assed warning, you come down his waiting mouth, gasping silently with your head flung back and body stiff before relaxing once more. Your legs fall from his shoulders as you come down from your orgasim.

You whimper and shift your hips when you feel his finger still moving in you, slow strokes in and out, more relaxing than arousing. He kisses his way back up your chest to your face, reaching your lips and bringing you into a long kiss, sliding his tongue over and around yours gently, coaxing it out and into his mouth. You kissed until he got bored, and started moving the finger faster, his gentle occasional nips to your lip becoming rougher and more frequent, drawing light moans that he swallowed up eagerly. He pulls away and starts working on your neck, sucking and biting, covering it in red spots for you to be pissed about later - even though you secretly like them.

“S-Sollux...” You say softly, panting. He looks up at you with a raised eyebrow, not faltering in any of his motions. “M-more.”

He smirks again, and you’d love to wipe it off his face if you weren’t already occupied. He slides a second finger in, moving them quickly inside you and making you arch and gasp sharply. You cling to him, rocking your hips and grinding as you tried to get as much of his fingers in you as you could, finding that it wasn’t enough. You whined and panted for another, knowing that wouldn’t be enough either, but taking anything that he’s going to give. He complies while he works on a particularly sensitive spot on your neck, which also happens to be one of the most visible spots that you know you won’t be able to cover unless you wear a turtleneck or steal some of Eridan’s scarfs. You can’t find it in you to be pissed, because he just found your prostate and jesus fuck that feels great. Your mind short circuits for a second, and you think you might have blacked out for a bit, because hot damn he is so good with his fingers.

“F-fuck yes.” You open your mouth in a shout when his fingers focus solely on that one spot, rubbing it softly at first, then pressing harder as he went on. He scissors his other two fingers, stretching you and preparing you for him. A hand slides down your side to your hip, going around back to squeeze your ass before moving and sliding one of your legs around his hip, going back one last time to wrap around your cock, jerking you slightly and vibrating with his psiioniics. God, sometimes you think he abuses his power, but then you realise it’s in your favor and you stop caring and oh shit. Your hips thrust up when he shoots energy from his finger to your prostate and you lose it. You come with a loud cry of his name, your eyes rolling back in your head and your back arching. You pant and relax, your body shaking from the aftershocks and your hips giving involuntary bucks.

You look up at him, taking note of his smug and aroused expression, and you know he’s still hard, seeing as he’s poking you in the thigh with it and grinding slightly.“So-Sollux...le-let my hands free...please,” You shakily lift your other leg around his hip, locking your ankles together.

He nods and your hands are free, and you immediately move them to grab his face and pull him up to you, roughly pushing your lips together. You whisper a phrase in Spanish that you’ve said enough that he understands, and he works his pants and underwear off, not once taking his lips from yours. He grab the lube quickly, and you quickly take it from him and reattach your lips. You squirt some on your hand, and wrap it around his cock, stroking him back and forth and spreading the lube. He moans against your mouth and thrusts slowly into your hand, and you tighten your grip, circling your thumb around the head and pressing the pad of the finger into the slit, smirking at the whimper you get. You speed up, squeezing and relaxing your hand in around him, pulling away from his mouth to look up at his face, loving the look of pure bliss you find. His eyes fluttered opened - having been closed from your kiss - and your breath hitched, seeing the love and admiration in his eyes under all the lust and arousal. God, he’s perfect.

You start to kiss at his neck and shoulders, giving gentle nips and licking the areas, feeling his moans vibrate against your tongue. You whisper lovingly to him in Spanish, telling him you love him, and how sexy he looks, how you love the feel of his cock in your hand. His body shudders above you, and you know he’s close. You press your lips to his, nibbling on them and playing with his tongue while your other hand goes down to fondle his balls, rolling them between your fingers and twist your hand around his dick slightly. You pull away once again when you need to breath, and he drops his forehead against your shoulder, his warm breaths ghosting across your skin.

You whisper in his ear hotly, your Spanish enticing him to thrust into your hand harder, fucking it. It only takes a few more tugs is all it takes for him to come, his mouth opening in a shout and his eyes clenching closed. You pull your come covered hand free, looking at it, and knowing Sollux was watching you. Making eye contact, you suck your fingers into your mouth, sucking the first one clean and licking seductively at the others, you tongue lapping in the junction between you fingers. You laved at it until your hand was completely clean, and Sollux was panting, hard again and giving you a lustful look.

He swooped in, kissed you harshly, his tongue forcing his way in between your lips and you didn’t resist him. You moan and wrap your arms around his neck, melting into the kiss. You pull back slightly to whisper to him, your lips brushing against his with every word; teasing.

“Fuck me, Sollux.”

He groans and reaches between you, grasping the base of his dick and leading it to your entrance, rubbing it against your rim. He goes in all at once, sliding in with practiced ease, and you both moan together, muffled by your mouths. You pull back and grip his shoulders, lightly dragging your nails up and down the back of his neck, causing him to shiver and making him thrust sharply in return. You gasp tighten your legs around him, bidding him to do it again. He does so, and doesn’t stop, moving faster and harder with each thrust, his every other breath coming out as a moan or groan, panting your name in your ear.

He hit’s your prostate roughly and your eyes roll back in your head, a loud long moan leaving you. Your hands grip tightly to his shoulders, digging your nails in before you decide to hide your face in his neck and marking him as he did to you. Pay back Motherfucker. He groans and lifts one of your legs, letting it rest on his shoulder, letting him slide deeper and almost bending you in half.

“Fuck, KK, you’re so fucking tight, shit.” He licks and nips his way up to your ear, taking the lobe into his mouth and biting lightly, the slight sting feeling wonderful and making you tingle. You moan and mumble incoherently in Spanish, babbling about how good he feels in you, how big he is, and how you need him to harder, to make you come. You hear him take shaky breaths and start going harder, snapping forward and grinding his hips, biting his bottom lip hard. You continue, rolling your ‘r’s any chance you get and moving your hips against his, meeting him thrust for thrust. You slide your hand down his chest, tweaking his nipples between your middle and pointer fingers, dragging your nails down lightly and tangling you fingers in the dark hair leading toward his cock that currently hitting that perfect spot on every single thrust. One hand grasps your thighs and the other goes to your ass, and he squeezes them, kneading them both gently in his hands in a non-verbal sign that he’s close.

You whimper and nod in response, feeling yourself almost there as well. You slide a hand down and wrap it around your cock, sliding it up and down quickly and twisting lightly; moans and little cries spilling from your throat. “Pl-please Sol-Sollux, d-dios.” You clench your muscles around him, and please for him to go faster, half the sentence in Spanish, the rest barely understandable English. His hand reaches down and covers yours, his rough grip exactly what you wanted.

He went faster, and faster, listening to your cries of ‘more, more, please god more’ until you couldn’t speak anymore, the only sounds you could make where moans and shouts, his name slipping in there from time to time. You manage to gasp out, “I-I’m so close,” you whine “Pl-please, together.” You catch his nod before he thrusts quickly a few more times before you finish together; his body shuddering and he groans your name lowly, filling you with his come. You toss your head back, your eyes rolling back in your head and you tense again, a gasp ripped from your throat as you orgasm, your combined hands still moving around your cock and you clench and unclench around him, milking both of your orgasms.

He collapses on top of you, both of your breathing heavy and sweaty, covered and in your come. He pulls out of you and you let of a whine, shifting uncomfortably when you feel his come start to leak out of you. “Can you release my leg?” you ask, glaring weakly. You were starting to get sore from being in that position for so long now that the adrenaline is wearing off. He gives a weak laugh and pulls your leg off his shoulder and removes the other from his hip. He moves to lay next to you, pulling you away from the newly formed wet spot on the bed and wrapping his arms around you, pulling you to his chest.

You cuddle into him, hiding a sleepy smile in his neck, throwing a leg over him and getting comfortable. You feel something pop on your back and bite back a degrading giggle.You look up at him with an eyebrow raised, and only got a shrug in return, an impish smile on his face. You lean up and peck his lips, smiling fondly.

He uses his psiioniics and pulls the covers over both of you, burying his face in your wild hair, breathing in deeply. After a moment of comfortable silence, in which you both start to drift off, you hear him mumble softly;

“I’m going to go back to coding as soon as i wake up.”

You take that a challenge, one that you gladly accept.

*v* ~The End~ *v*

**Author's Note:**

> Nada - Nothing
> 
> ok so yeah im outtie, *trudges away to go to sleep*


End file.
